Coffee Shop
by GreenPepper24621
Summary: Tsuna is meeting someone unexpected. Takes place a week before Tsuna's death. Oneshot. Rated: T; just to be sure. A thank you story for those who've read my other story, "Opening Sky"


Disclaimer:** I do not own this series, it belong to Amano Akira.** I'm just writing this for fun~ Might contain **spoiler of the 10YL arc**...  
Please enjoy~~!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Coffee Shop**

The coffee shop is filled with people, escaping from the hot air at lunch time. Wonderful fragrant of different coffee types filled the air, attracting even more customers. Round cocoa buns slowly rise due to the heat in the oven. Waiters quickly danced around like butterflies at the rush hours, servicing their customers with their orders. One empty table lies in the bright sunlight, which was quickly occupied by the two young men placing their suits over the chairs. One of the men with brown hair unbuttons his collar and gave a sigh at the heated afternoon, sweat runs down his face. While a smile curled itself on the taller man's lips; a friendly expression spread on his face.

"So…what will you have?"

The man with spiky brown hair began. Small hands flipped up the menu, covering half of his face behind it. Dark brown eyes sluggishly scanned down the menu and occasionally steal a glance at the other man who closed the menu and smiled at the waiter.

"I'll have an espresso, with extra marshmallow~"

Large handsome hand handed the waiter his menu. Purple eyes, with a tattoo under it, hide itself and smiled at the younger man, who is now scratching the back of his head with a confuse expression on his face. The smaller man asked,

"Hmmmm…I'm still new with these…What's an espresso?"

"It's a strong concentrated coffee without milk. It's bitter, so I don't think you'll like it." The man smiled, "Try Cappuccino, it's sweeter because they added milk to it."

"I'll have a Cappuccino then." The smaller boy glanced up to the waiter, telling him his order. About fifteen minutes later the waiter return with their orders. Both sip the hot drinks.

"_Aaa!_" Small pink tongue peak itself passed those soft peach-color lips. The brown hair man put down his coffee cup and squint his eyes shut tight, "What's this?! It's _really_ bitter!!"

The older man with white hair put down his coffee mug and gave a cunning chuckle. The Millefore boss lifts his thin eyes open.

"Haha…Now I see that you are… still a child, Tsu-kun."

-------------

"WHAT?!!! THE BOSS IS OUT HAVING A COFFEE BREAK WITH _THAT_ BYAKURAN?!!"

The Vongola Tenth's silver hair right hand man screamed so that all the staff in the Vongola HQ can hear.

"Haha~~ Seems like it~" The rain guardian gave a goofy smile. He was forced to listen to his friend's yells, which is like a voice amplifier…the only difference is that Gokudera's voice is louder…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN '_SEEMS LIKE IT'_?!! THAT GUY IS AN ENEMY!! AN ENEMY!!! AND YOU'RE SAYING THAT THEY'RE HAVING A COFFEE BREAK _TOGETHER_?!!!!"

"It's fine. ~" Yamamoto unplugged his ears when Gokudera seems to finally calm down. He continued, "Their negotiation is only a week from now. So it will be pointless if Byakuran do something to our boss now. And besides…" Yamamoto beam and put his arm across the storm guardian's shoulder. "…Tsuna is not _that _weak right? No matter what, he won't go down so easily~~"

Gokudera's face was red and it turned into an even an even darker shades of red when Yamamoto attempt to hug him. The bomber stagger, "G-G-GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, YOU BASEBALL IDIOT!!"

------------

Large hands knitted itself together as the Millefore boss place his chin on it. He gave the smaller boy a playful smile.

"This is the first time that we're able to talk to each other in peace, right? Tsu-kun ~"

Tsuna crossed his chest and lean in closer to the table. He lowers his eyebrows. "I have always…wanted to get a chance to talk to you…." Tsuna gave a dull smile, "….Byakuran…the boss of a new uprising generation, the Millefore."

Byakuran gave a deceitful smile, like a wolf in a sheep's clothing. Even though the atmosphere seems casual, the air was difficult to breath for Tsuna. Cold sweats run down his cheek. This man is dangerous.

"Even though it is none of my business…" Tsuna continued, "To come to this position… I don't understand why you need to do _that_."

Byakuran lift his eyebrows in question and playfully pops a marshmellow in his mouth "Oh? You mean those murders?"

Tsuna narrowed his dark-brown eyes and starred at those devilish purple eyes.

"What's wrong Tsu-kun…?" Byakuran gave him a mocking smile, "You seem to be upset." The atmosphere quickly change to a chill cool air.

"…………………………….." Tsuna bit his lips. He couldn't say anything. This guy really wants him to break the peace agreement before the negotiation day. Byakuran was provoking him…To kill someone...To take a person's life.... It's not something to be said easily while eating a marshmellow. Tsuna open his mouth to say something but was cut off by Byakuran.

"Haha~ look at your face…Tsu-kun! It's so cute~" Byakuran gave a short chuckle.

After calming down, he continued, "Don't worry…I've no intention to start a fight before our negotiation day. But…you should be aware that if you are not careful…" Byakuran lift a piece of marshmallow in front of Tsuna's face and clutches his hands tight. "….your family might end up like this piece…"

BANG!

Tsuna slammed his hands on the table and stood up. The shop went silence; when Tsuna finally noticed that he's making a scene he sat down angrily, followed by an echo of gossips from other tables. Byakuran was smiling at the brunette's reaction, ignoring the gaze from the other tables. Such an adorable boss.

Byakuran smiled pressing a marshmallow at his lips and eating the next piece. "No need to hasten, Tsu-kun. Everything is supposed to be decided on our next date~"

"It's a negotiation." Tsuna corrected him, closing his eyes. "not a _date_."

Byakuran smirk at the answer. They finished their coffee in silence. After that Byakuran got up.

"Let me treat you today since I'm the one who called you out." The man, so called White orchid, waving the bill at Tsuna before walking to the cashier.

"One espresso and a cappuccino, that will be 700¥ sir."

Byakuran smiled at the waiter and gave him a 10,000¥ bill. "The rest are tips for you delicious coffee, waiter-kun~"

The waiter looked speechless, his eyes looks like they're about to pop out before taking a deep bow respectfully to his toes.

"Th-Thank You so much sir!!! Please come again~!!"

Byakuran walked back humming happily to grabbed his jacket and stopped at the front door. He turned his head to looked at the Vongola boss who was behind him.

"Let's meet again, Tsu-kun...~ I had lots of fun today."

Byakuran smiled at Tsuna one last time before calling a taxi and left. Tsuna walks to the counter and deposit a 1000¥ bill on the counter.

"Um…sir, you don't have to give me any more tips…" The waiter declined politely at the mafiasso boss.

Tsuna smiled and said, "You should throw away that bill….it's a fake." Tsuna walked out, leaving behind a stupefied waiter dropping a 1000¥ bill on the floor. The Vongola boss glanced at the clear bright sky and chuckle,

"That Byakuran….is a real swindler."

Tsuna threw his brown suit over his shoulder and walk over to the taxi. Gokudera-kun is going to blow if he finds out, Tsuna grin teasing his own thought. He sighs heavily.

Aaa….

Everything bad is always pushed to the boss…

-----------

Byakuran smiled at the scenery, opening a new bag of marshmellow.

_Please enjoy the last bit of your life Tsu-kun..._

_....because...._

_The next time that we meet will be your last..._

-------------------------------------------

05/05/09

Hello everyone~!

This is a short fiction that I have thought about when going to the coffee shop with my mom. (Yes, KHR has completely taken up my entire life…) I've always loved coffee shops. Coffee shops are so soothing aren't they? Even though I don't like the taste of coffee...xP They're so bitter...Haha just ignore me~

And I was even more inspired to write this when I re-read the Shaman King manga; when I was suppose to be cleaning my room. There's a scene with Hao and Yoh drinking coffee together and I thought that I should write with Tsuna and Byakuran~~~ haha

Anyway hope you enjoyed~!

** I'll be updating "Opening Sky" this week~ Please don't worry...

This is just a small bonus side track that I wrote to thank all of the reviews that I have gotten so far in the fiction Opening Sky hehe ^^ Thank you so much everyone~!!


End file.
